The present invention relates to a multicolored steel sheet manufacturing method and a multicolored steel sheet manufacturing system, more particularly a method of manufacturing a multicolored steel sheet on the surface of which a variety of figures, designs or patterns can be printed in elegant, solid colors, and a manufacturing system for carrying out the same efficiently.
For these conventional colored steel sheets, a single-color dye was applied to the surface and the designs engraved on the surface were mostly monotonous, so they could not satisfy the various needs of users who want an aesthetic sense of more various, refined images that go well with the atmosphere of each field.
Thus, in the recent days, diversified attempts have been made to manufacture a multicolored steel sheet on the surface of which designs or patterns are engraved in more varied colors, using dyes of various colors. However, such attempts have not give satisfactory results.
Practically, a few multicolored steel sheet products have designs or patterns in various colors on the surface. But the colored state of the surface designs or patterns are very inferior and the process of color printing requires considerable time. The price is comparatively high because the manufacture is very complicated.
Also, the conventional multicolored steel sheets have a decisive shortcoming that a crack or scratch on the surface of the dye occurs when bending or folding steel sheets or when a slight impact is applied.
It is true that the foregoing problems that the conventional multicolored steel sheets have became direct factors which affect the spread of multicolored steel sheets. Therefore, the manufacture of a new multicolored steel sheet which can make up for these problems is urgently needed at present.
The present invention, invented to solve the foregoing problems that a conventional multicolored steel sheet has, provides a multicolored steel sheet manufacturing method which allows a multicolored steel sheet to have various colors and designs, to have very low occurrence of a crack or scratch, and to be mass-produced at a moderate price according to the purchasers"" need for design and color, and a multicolored steel sheet manufacturing system which can achieve the same method efficiently.